1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to golfing accessories, and more particularly, to a golf club carrier for use on bicycles and the like.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The golfer playing an average nine or eighteen hole golf course must cover a substantial distance carrying a heavy bag of numerous irons and woods used in playing the course. The golfer may walk the course carrying the bag on his shoulder, or may pull it behind in a small cart. If he chooses not to derive the benefits of the exercise inherent in walking, he may ride in a motorized or self propelled golf cart.
Pedal powered vehicles, such as bicycles and tricycles, have been devised to carry the golf bag. These rider propelled vehicles are more comfortable than walking and offer superior exercise. Some of these vehicles have expensive modified frames to receive the generally cylindrical golf bag. Others have a bag carrying frame adapted to be mounted on the vehicle.
The mounting of a generally cylindrical golf bag on such vehicles is not particularly desirable because the weight of the bag when full of clubs is difficult to balance. The size and shape of the golf bag is an impediment to securing the bag in a readily useful position. The mounting arrangement must not interfere with the normal operation of the vehicle and movements of the rider.
There are several patents which disclose various rider propelled vehicles adapted to carry golf bags.
Laesch, U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,836 disclose a pedal powered tricycle having an elongated golf bag supporting frame mounted on the rear axle. The frame is generally L-shaped and includes an upstanding rectilinear portion which extends substantially the height of the bag, a circular pedestal at the bottom for supporting the weight of the bag, and a pair of U-shaped lateral support members which extend substantially around the sides of the bag to maintain the bag in a generally tilted vertical position parallel with the rectilinear portion.
Enright, U.S. Pat. No. 2,926,927 discloses a two wheeled coaster vehicle for transporting a golf club bag or golf clubs. The vehicle has no pedals and the rider may mount the vehicle and coast downhill. On flat or uphill terrain, the golfer pushes the vehicle. The vehicle frame is adapted to receive a golf bag in front of the rider and includes a pair of parallel L-shaped tubular struts disposed between the front wheel fork and the seat standard. A circular split tubular ring is secured to the lower portion of the struts and a pair of spaced arcuate bag supporting members are secured to the upper portion of the struts to extend around the sides of the bag. A modification of the frame replaces the arcuate bag supporting members with a pair of rectangular brackets enclosing a series of tubes for holding the clubs.
Stoffel, U.S. Pat. No. 2,034,258 discloses delivery tricycle which may be rider propelled or motor driven having a box attached to the frame for transporting various items. The vehicle is not particularly suited for use on a golf course, nor is it designed to carry golf clubs.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,592,487 and 3,664,693 of Mansperger and Gobby respectively disclose basket attachments for rider powered vehicles.
The present invention is distinguished from the prior art in general, and these patents in particular, by a golf club carrier removably received and supported on the rear portion of a bicycle.